A Tribute
by Whatiflove16
Summary: In honor of the 50th anniversary of Doctor Who I have decided to write 50 poems about all things regarding the show. I hope you take time and read them and any suggestions for poems will be greatfully accepted. The characters below are just some of my favorite future examples.
1. Doctor Who Acrostic

**Okay hello! So I decided that since I could never do a story as epic and fun as the scripts for the episodes I could write some poems, well 50 to be exact. I'll post 50 poems in honor of the 50th anniversary special on November 23rd. I really hope you fans like it!**

**D **is for the destruction of the planet he escaped.  
**O **is for the one who controls time and your fate.  
**C **is for the constant sadness in his eyes.  
**T **is for the tardis in space that he flies.  
**O **is for the only man who won't say his name.  
**R **is for River his wife and soul mate.

**W **is for wearing his fez and bow ties.  
**H **is for having the first rule, he lies.  
**O **is on the question he has awaited.  
on the field that it is stated.  
on the moment we **all** will cry.  
on the day the doctor dies.


	2. The Fez Limerick

**And now a tribute to the fez...**

* * *

There once was a hat called a fez,  
That found its way onto Matt's head.  
When River came along,  
And found it looked wrong,  
She pulled out a gun, enough said.


	3. Cool

**This is not mine. I found it as a response for a youtube video and just had to share it. It literally blew my mind.**

* * *

Fezes are red.  
The Tardis is blue.  
Bowties are cool,  
And so are you.


	4. He is Greatfull

**I am soooo sorry if the first poem depressed you guys. WARNING there will be other poems like that, but most will be funny, and WARNING this is a happy sad poem. It came to me in the shower randomly, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The Impossible girl.  
The complex wife.  
The girl who waited,  
With the nurse by her side.

She who forgot.  
The one that wished he knew.  
A pair of dads,  
That adds two.

All the others unsaid,  
You matter to us.  
K9, Sarah Jane, and Mickey,  
You three are fabulous.

The undying captain,  
Who lived all those years.  
The flower's confession,  
That ended in tears.

Through Christmas invasions,  
And Cybermen chases,  
Dalek exterminations,  
When guns were a'blazing.

You stood by his side,  
And helped when you could.  
You risked all your lives,  
Without being asked too.

He took you into his Tardis,  
A place for trusted friends.  
Everyone of you were adventures,  
He knew had to end.

No one travels with the Doctor,  
Not forever anyway.  
Everyone leaves at one point.  
They never permanently stay.

So he knew, yes he knew.  
He knew it wouldn't last.  
Your future with him,  
Was to become part of his past.

He tried to prevent your exits,  
Did everything and more.  
Always, secretly fearing,  
It was your last trip through his door.

His name was the doctor,  
From Galifrey, an intellectual race.  
You were his companions,  
From Earth, a caring place.

Your compassion conquered him,  
Made him see brand new.  
Your love ran through him,  
Now he cared like you too.

You are important.  
You want to know why?  
You companions are the ones,  
That teach him the lesson of life.


	5. Take my Hand

**I am so sorry for not updating in forever. I had to do homework ugh and it isn't even the first day of school. This poem is about what the Doctor doesn't say when he snaps his fingers and asks you to travel with him. Enjoy!**

* * *

Take my hand,  
Follow me into worlds unknown.  
We'll fly through the galaxies,  
And visit planets far from your own.

Take my hand,  
And dance with the stars.  
We'll save people and races,  
With both of our smarts.

Take my hand,  
Into the Tardis we go.  
We'll become fast friends in here.  
This i know.

Take my hand,  
The universe is ours.  
We'll create new memories,  
Instead of new scars.

Take my hand,  
Please say you'll go.  
We'll keep the Tardis busy,  
And I won't be alone.

Take my hand,  
I'm such an old tart.  
We'll travel, the way it was,  
When I decided to start.

Take my hand,  
These tired old bones.  
We'll live every day,  
Before you go home.

Take my hand,  
Because when we part,  
You would have been in my life,  
And forever in my hearts.


	6. Who will the next Doctor Be?

Once upon a time,  
My sister said to me,  
Brittany I have a question.  
Who will the next Doctor be?

Will he be tall and lanky,  
Or short and stout.  
Of course he'll be dreamy,  
She said without doubt.

I smiled at her,  
As she told me her thoughts.  
But it got wiped off in a second,  
When she said what she should not.

I hope he's American,  
Or a famous actor.  
If he was Johnny Depp,  
I'd scream till my throat is sore.

No I protested,  
I practically screamed.  
He can't be American.  
Get rid of that dream.

If he was from here,  
Could you imagine the rants!  
It will be worse than Hitler,  
When he found out about Tennant. **(There is this funny rant on youtube from Hitler when David left)**

He can't be famous,  
Or widely well known.  
He needs to be a new face,  
We've never seen from home.

What about a ginger she asked,  
I love them ever so much!  
Could he have curly orange hair,  
Soft to the touch?

Dear sister I said,  
No matter how hard he waits,  
The doctor can't be a ginger.  
That is not his fate.

So to cover my bases,  
Tell me if I miss out.  
The Doctor can be many things,  
That I will now count.

The doctor can be,  
short,  
tall,  
Fat,  
Small,  
Bald.

Full of hair that can be,  
Brown,  
Black,  
White,  
But never orange,  
Never for him.

He can't be American,  
But British is good!  
He can't be famous or familiar.  
No that won't do!

The Doctor can be one hundred and one,  
As long as he's still fun,  
Charming,  
Kind,  
Helpful,  
Sweet,  
Smart,  
Compassionate,  
And forever quirky!

I looked at my sister.  
Are we set straight?  
She nodded and left,  
Off ran my mate.

Asleep at her desk,  
I found her later,  
Over a drawing,  
Of me as the Doctor.

Female said I,  
Happy with glee.  
The Doctor could be both genders.  
The Doctor could be me!


	7. I-

**Okay so here is another roses are red doctor who version poem. I saw this and had to share it. It was so funny and sad at the same time, enjoy!**

* * *

Roses are red

The Tardis is blue.

The Doctor once said,

Rose Tyler I-


	8. Why is the Tardis Blue?

**This poem was posted as a review but it's so great I had to put it up here. Thank you TrueDemigodishness.**

* * *

Rose Tyler is gone,

Now the Doctor is blue.

Ask Donna "Where's the Doctor?"

She'll reply "Doctor Who?"

Sarah Jane and Martha,

And now both the Ponds,

had their fun with the Doctor,

And now they're all gone.

So ask me again,

Why the TARDIS is blue:

There's a man inside,

With his hearts torn in two.


	9. Hello Sweetie

**A poem about the order in which we saw River Song. It is not accurate to her actual time line.**

* * *

Hello Sweetie.  
This was her last.  
She was his future,  
And he was her past.

Hello Sweetie,  
After the knocks.  
The angels were coming,  
And so was the box.

Hello Sweetie.  
She sat in the tent.  
The Pandorica opened,  
And bang everything went.

Hello Sweetie.  
She shot off his hat.  
Fezzes weren't cool,  
And neither was that.

Hello Sweetie,  
She saved his life.  
He, her future husband,  
And she his future wife.

Hello Sweetie.  
River once said,  
Am I the woman who murders you,  
Or the woman you wed.

Goodbye Sweetie,  
It was time for them to part.  
River had faded from sight,  
But not from his hearts.


	10. Speechless

**I DIED WHEN I SAW THIS...THANK YOU FACEBOOK**

* * *

One, Two, Three, Four. I declare a  
**Time War!  
**Five, Six, Seven, Eight. Daleks scream  
**Exterminate!**  
Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve. The Doctor  
**Died  
**and  
**Silence fell.**  
Twelve, Eleven, Ten, Nine. Here he goes,  
**Back in time.  
**Eight, Seven, Six, Five. Saving everybody's  
**Lives.  
**Four, Three, Two, One.  
Grab her hand and whisper

**RUN.**


End file.
